


Destiel smut

by IshipIt24



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, SPN - Freeform, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 20:39:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11631456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IshipIt24/pseuds/IshipIt24
Summary: My first Destiel smut, also been posted on my tumblr. More smut to come in the future!





	Destiel smut

"Here" Dean said, placing a beer down on the table in front of Cas. His eyes never left his book as he reached around and grabbed the bottle before bringing it up to his lips. Dean rolled his eyes.

"You've read that damn book three times already. You're not gonna find anything new" Dean said. Cas sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, his eyes still glued to his copy of The Mythology of the Nephilim. Dean watched as Cas dug his fingers into the muscles, his eyebrows furrowed together like usual. Dean huffed out a small laugh before making his way behind Castiel. Without saying a word, he replaced Cas' hand with his own two and began massaging his neck and shoulders. 

"Dean?" Cas asked, still facing forward, "What are yo-"

"I've been told I'm really good at massages" Dean said, his voice low, cutting him off. Mary and Sam had left early that day to hunt a vamp nest in Utah, and Dean was determined to finally make a move on Cas. Dean had tried time and time again to show Castiel that he was interested, but it always seemed to go over his head. There had been a time, however, that Dean felt Cas had tried to flirt with him. But that could've easily been hopeful thinking. Was Cas even interested? Or was all this just very inappropriate? 

Dean's thoughts were cut off by a low, almost non-existent moan which rung in his head. He kept his hands moving, thinking he might have been hearing things. 

"Wow," Cas said, trying to cover the thick tension in the air with a light laugh, "you weren't lying" Before Dean could answer with one of his famous, awkward jokes he always throws to people when he feels uncomfortable and wants out, Cas moaned again. This time was loud enough for Dean to know it was real. Plus, Cas' head had tilted back and his eyes were closed. Yeah, dead giveaway.

Dean felt a familiar pang of excitement deep within his stomach which trickled down towards his pants. If this was any other person in the world, Dean would be sure he was gonna get lucky within the hour. But this was Cas... Dean has never thought of Cas as just "anyone", he had always been so much more than that. Dean decided if he was going to really make it clear what he was after, he needed to take some risks.

Dean took a small step forward and let Cas rest his head just above his belt. He looked down at the angel, his eyes were still closed and his face was soft. Dean had always been attracted to guys, but in a "bend me over a table right now" kinda way. He'd never thought of another man as beautiful, but goddamn was Cas beautiful. Dean had had sex with other guys before too, but he could tell it would mean more with Cas.

Dean let his hands lightly make their way onto Cas' chest and back up to his shoulders, before tracing his surprisingly muscular arms. The pleasure Dean was feeling from this alone was better than all the other emotionless hook-ups he'd ever had combined. He slowly lowered himself until he was on his knees, Cas' neck was now in front of him, and Dean was ready to go in for the kill. 

His hands were working the knots in Cas' back as Dean bit and sucked small bruises onto his neck. The sudden change in pace pulled thick, gold slicked moans from deep in Cas' chest making Dean shiver. The sound was intoxicating. 

"Dean" Cas breathed out. Hearing Cas say his name in such an intimate way pulled a moan from Dean's own chest. He could feel his jeans getting tighter. Fuck... this was really about to happen.

Dean pulled away and stood, pulling Cas up with him. Before Dean fully knew what was happening, their lips were locked together. Dean could feel Cas' hand reach up and pull at his hair, making him bite his lip. They were soft yet firm and gave Dean all sorts of bad ideas.  
Dean teared himself away to look deep in Cas' eyes. Without saying a word they both made their way to Dean's bedroom. They were almost running hand in hand and excitement coursing through their veins.

As soon as the door to the bedroom was open, their clothes were coming off. Dean tugged at Cas' trench coat and threw it messily to the floor. Castiel pulled Dean's shirt off, exposing his bare chest before dragging his hand down and towards Dean's pants. He hooked his fingers in his belt loops and pulled him forwards, back into a hungry kiss. Dean haphazardly tried to unbutton Cas' shirt before giving up and tearing it off. Cas laughed into his lips as buttons scattered across the room. Dean laughed too, he hadn't realised how animalistic they were both being.

"Maybe we should slow down a tad" Dean said, resting his forehead on Cas'. His lips were pink and swollen, Cas couldn't tear his eyes away.

"Yeah," Cas said in almost a whisper, "good idea" He picked Dean up and wrapped his legs around his waist effortlessly, looking up into his eyes again before kissing him tenderly. Dean placed his hands on Cas' face, rubbing at his jaw with light, circular motions. He could feel Cas walking towards the bed. Dean couldn't help but be impressed by how easily Cas was able to move around while carrying him.  
Cas tossed Dean onto the bed before climbing on with him and placing himself between Dean's legs. He looked down at the hunter and smiled before kissing him again. Dean could feel Cas reach down and unbuckle his belt before pulling it out and throwing it to the floor. Dean took over and unbuttoned his own pants, leaving Cas to get to work on his own.

After the trousers were out of the way, Cas lowered himself on top of Dean again. His lips travelled down Dean's body, nipping and kissing and sucking as they went. Cas reached Dean's underwear and slowly pulled them off, watching as his hard dick sprung out. He looked up and made eye contact with Dean before taking his whole member into his mouth. Dean gasped as he felt the back of Cas' throat.

"Fuck... Cas" Dean trailed off, his head pushing back into his bed. One of his hands had found their way into Cas' hair, pulling lightly, trying to ground himself. Before he could, Cas had started moving. Slow. Agonizing movements. When Cas reached the top, he swirled his tongue over the head before lowering back down again. All the way to the base.

Dean's free hand was holding his bed sheets in a death grip, trying to stop his hips from bucking up. He was too preoccupied feeling Cas' teeth gently scrape up his dick to hear the fabric in his hand tear. He'd have to change the sheets before Sam got home and saw.  
Cas stopped sucking and began making his way back up Dean. He licked from the base of Dean's cock to his bellybutton before suddenly jumping straight to one of his nipples. Sucking and biting it lightly while playing with the other one with his fingers. Dean moaned while he grinded on Cas' thigh, trying to create some kind of friction.

Before Cas could reach his mouth, Dean had flipped them over. He looked down at Cas and grinned before reaching over to his nightstand. In his hand was a condom and a small bottle of lube. He kicked his underwear off onto the floor and took Cas' off too. Dean pushed the unwrapped condom down Cas' hard dick, savouring the dirty sounds he was making. Cas grabbed the bottle from Dean and was on top again. He put a few drops on his fingers and pushed one slowly into Dean, their eyes meeting as he did so. 

Dean gasped at the sudden shock of pleasure running through his body, like an electric current in his veins. Without warning, Cas added another finger. Hitting Dean's sweet spot. Cas worked him open, smiling with satisfaction as he watched Dean's head go back again. Why hadn't they tried this before?

Cas pulled his fingers out, kissing Dean's neck as he did so. Before Dean could whine at the sudden emptiness, he felt the head of Cas' penis touch his entrance. Without saying a word, Dean looked at Cas and nodded. Giving him permission. Cas didn't hesitate and began pushing himself in, feeling Dean stretch around him. 

Lust filled moans erupted into the air as they began moving together. If the bunker had neighbours, Dean was sure they would have heard them. He wouldn't have cared anyway, this was long overdue. 

"Faster" Dean said, trying to push Cas in even more, "Cas-ah- please..." He was almost begging. Cas' pace got faster as he reached down with his hand and started rubbing up and down on Dean's dick. Cas was breathing hard, his groans muffled by Dean's neck. Dean's hand was in Cas' hair again, pulling at it harder this time. He could feel the nails on his other hand digging into Cas' shoulder before scratching down his back, making him shiver. He started biting Cas' neck, trying to leave as much proof as possible that he was there. That what they were doing was really happening.

"Cas I- fuck- I'm gonna-"

"Me too" Cas hummed. The feeling of his breath in his ear brought Dean over the edge. White hot spurts of cum spilled out of Dean and over Cas' hand. Before Cas could chase his own orgasm, Dean had flipped them over again and was straddling his hips. Cas griped Dean's hips tight, helping him push up and down. It didn't take long for Cas to follow Dean. He bent down and kissed Cas hard, tasting every bit of his ecstasy. 

"Wow," Dean said, looking down at Cas, "that was..."

"Yeah," Cas said chuckling, his eyes tracing every freckle on Dean's face, "I know"


End file.
